Digimon: Atomic Destiny Episode 1
by Davis
Summary: Episode 1 Explosion of Nukemon the 1st episode of Atomic Destiny


Digimon: Atomic Destiny

**Episode 1**

**Explosion of Nukemon**

My Name is Davis; I am a young boy at the age of 13.I am an American and Japanese person; my parents died a long time ago so I get shipped between grandparents.One set lives in America and the other lives in Japan.I was in Japan when this started.I was visiting one of my friends in his home; he had a couple other people I knew, but I was just there because he invited me.We were all sitting around the computer when all of us were sucked into the computer and found ourselves on the ground in Digiworld. 

That's right Digiworld.I also met my Digimon, Atomicmon.He is great, and a lot better than my other friends.I received this weird Digivice thing that looked like a round stopwatch, but when I pushed this button an energy sphere came out that had this weird symbol in the middle that I can't describe.It is supposed to allow my Digimon to digivolve, but Atomicmon, for some reason, couldn't digivolve.It can be used as a voice activated computer, which is cool when I have nothing else to do.I also record what happens to me because I don't want to forget a thing if I ever get back to the Human World.

This is Atomicmon, my Digimon.He is a cool little green dinosaur that the other Digimon says looks like an Agumon.His attacks are Atomic Fire and Toxic Claw. 

I am now running into the forest in search of this Gennai guy.Earlier, after I grabbed my hurt Atomicmon and ran into the forest.I found this hologram pad, and when I touched it, this old man named Gennai appeared in the form of a hologram.He told me what to do to help Atomicmon return to full health and then he gave me directions to his home.We were on our way to tell the others we were going alone, but they were all sleep.On our way back to the forest we saw that Satoshi was in trouble because he was an idiot and fell of a cliff.We quickly climbed the tree and Atomicmon crawled out on a branch and grabbed Satoshi.By the time we got him up we quickly ran into the forest so he couldn't ask us any questions.I hope my friends will be all right until I return. 

"This is a weird forest," I said to Atomicmon. "I hope we don't get lost."

"I hope we don't either;" Atomicmon replied. "I haven't been this far from my home for a long time."

I took out my Digivice and activated the computer mode.

"Show time," I said to my Digivice.

"The time is 10:30 AM Eastern Earth Time," The computer said as the numbers 10:30 appeared on the mid air screen.

"The others should be up by now," I said, "well, everyone but Satoshi anyway."

Atomicmon and I got a good laugh out of that, and I put my Digivice away.

"Look at this," I said as I pointed to a tree with some kind of mark on it, "it looks like a burn mark like from a laser or energy gun."

"That is weird," Atomicmon replied.

"Duh," I said, "other wise I wouldn't have pointed it out."

Tsseww!

"Over there!" I yelled.

We ran to where we heard the gunfire. 

"Look!" I said to Atomicmon.

"That is Centaurmon!" he replied. "He is usually a good Digimon." 

"Hunting Cannon!" Centaurmon attacked.

We ducked, and the tree behind us became many little toothpicks.

"Tell him that!" I screamed.

Centaurmon looks like a centaur with a really big gun at the end of his arm.

"Atomic Fire!" Atomicmon attacked, but the attack did nothing.

"Ha ha ha!" Centaurmon laughed. "You won't win, human! Hunting Cannon!" 

He shot Atomicmon and me again, but we dodged it just in time.

"Human?" I said shocked. "How did he know I was human?" 

"I'm not sure," Atomicmon replied as he attacked again, "Atomic Fire!

"Jet Gallop!" Centaurmon attacked again. 

He came running toward us.

"Run!" I screamed.

We started running for our lives.

"Hunting Cannon!" Centaurmon attacked.

Tsseww!

We ducked.

"Can't you digivolve?" I asked, "There is no one else that can help us!"

"I keep trying," Atomicmon said as Centaurmon fired another shot at us, "But it won't work!"

"Jet Gallop!" Centaurmon attacked once again.

"He is catching up!" I yelled.

"Run faster then!" he yelled back.

We tried to run faster, but he was still gaining on us.

"Hunting Cannon!" Centaurmon fired.

"Dodge to your right!" I told Atomicmon.

We jumped to the right, when another tree in front of us became wood chips.

"Look!A lake!" I told Atomicmon.

"So?" he asked. "How is that going to help us?"

"I was just saying that so we don't fall in it," I replied, feeling like an idiot.

Tsseww!

"Ahh!" I screamed as I dodged and slipped in the water.

"Good-bye, Digidestine," Centaurmon said laughing, "Hunting Cannon!"

"Davis!" Atomicmon screamed.

Just then my Digivice activated for the first time. Then the oracle, a sphere shaped energy ball, came out.

"Atomicmon digivolve to!" Atomicmon said as light surrounded Atomicmon and the oracle went and grew to cover Atomicmon, "Nukemon!" 

The oracle shrunk to its normal size then returned to my Digivice, and a Giant green and yellow dinosaur appeared where Atomicmon was.

"Atomicmon?" I asked the giant green creature.

"Perfect," Centaurmon said.

"I am Nukemon," Nukemon stated, "I am a champion level Digimon and my attack is Nuclear Missile!"

"Atomicmon you digivolved!" I yelled happily, "I knew you could!"

"Show me your stuff Nukemon," Centaurmon teased.

"Nuclear Missile!" Nukemon attacked.

"Ah!" Centaurmon screamed in pain. "Hunting cannon!"

"Radioactive Claw!" Nukemon attacked and deflected the energy beam to the ground.

Whoosh! The water in the lake drained and became completely dry.

"Good job, Centaurmon," Gennai said to Centaurmon. "You made Atomicmon digivolve." 

"You're Gennai," I said, "I have been looking all over for you. Why did Centaurmon attack us?"

"I attacked you because we needed Atomicmon to digivolve," Centaurmon stated. "So you can start your journey, Davis."

"What journey?" I asked.

"You better come down with me into my home," Gennai said, "And I will explain."

We started to walk to Gennai's house when Nukemon looked at the stairs.

"How will I get down there?" Nukemon asked.

"Concentrate on your rookie form and you will dedigivolve," Gennai told Nukemon.

In a matter of seconds, I saw Nukemon become Atomicmon. 

"That is better," Atomicmon said.

"Yeah," I said, "now can you start explaining?"

We went down into Gennai's home and he gave us each a soda and some chips.

"Davis, you were chosen as a Digidestine about a year ago," Gennai started, "but some how you changed your destiny, and you were on vacation where there were no computers.The gate closed before you finally got back to a computer.So we had to wait until the other Digidestines came to the Digiworld to drag you with.That is why Atomicmon wasn't able to digivolve, because you didn't use it in time.It is kind of like a coupon, it expired.So we had to break through and make it work."

"So if that was it," I said, "why did you want me to come without the others?"

"Because you must go on your own quest," Gennai continued, "without the others.You are on your own.You have been chosen for more… challenging things."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When your friends defeat an enemy, they can digivolve to the same level as that enemy," he said. "Plus there are many of them.You must defeat an enemy alone, and you must defeat him with Atomicmon one level below the enemy's level.Though there will come some times where that will be changed."

"That's impossible!" I yelled. "You can't defeat an enemy if you are a level below him" 

"No," he said, "it isn't." 

I was wondering what he meant, but I wouldn't find out till much later.

"You will go to Data Island," he started again, "and your adventure will begin. The main Virus Digimon there is a Champion level, so you must have Atomicmon defeat him as himself.If he digivolves to fight him you both will be taken control by the darkness."

" Well, I guess we better be going," I said. "Can I use your hologram when the other Digidestines pass by one?"

"Of course you may," he replied.

I waited about five minutes until the signal went on.

"They are there," Gennai announced. "Quickly use it before they pass it by."

I walked over to a machine and pushed a green button.

"Hello?" I asked, "Can anyone hear me?"

"Davis, is that you?" Satoshi asked, "You look so small."

I took a look at Gennai.

"Sorry," he said, "you asked for a hologram, not a big one."

"Davis, why did you leave without us?" Kenji asked.

"I will be going on my own journey," I said. "It's a long story."

"What do you mean?" Gene asked. "We need your help!

"I was useless there," I explained. "Atomicmon couldn't even digivolve, but since I left, he finally digivolved!You can take a look at his evolution on your D-Terminal.I got to get going. If you have any questions, contact me on the Digivice."

"Kat would say good-bye," Satoshi said, "but she went to look for food."

"That's ok," I replied, "just tell her and the Digimon good-bye for me."

"Ok, I will," he said. "We will miss you Davis, good luck."

"Thanks," I said, "I know we will meet again."

The transmission ended.

"I know we will meet again," I said. "I have tons of bad luck."

"We should be going," Atomicmon said.

"Right," I replied.

"Go east to the ocean," Gennai said. "The Whamon transporting service will get you to Data Island safely."

"Thanks, Gennai," I said. "We will contact you as soon as we defeat the virus Digimon on Data Island."

Atomicmon and I left Gennai's home and headed to the ocean.We were there within a couple hours. I walked up to the booth.

"I am Davis and this is Atomicmon," I said to the Digimon in the booth. "We need a ride to Data Island."

"Ok, wait a minute," Deramon said, "You are a Digidestine, aren't you?Well then, you will get the best service we can give you.Whamon! Get up here!We have a DD special."

"Ah, what?" Whamon asked as he rose in the water.

"A Digidestine!" Deramon yelled.

"Oh, oh, ok I will be right there," Whamon said as he submerged into the water.

Whamon then rose in the water again.

"Well hello," Whamon said happily. "Oh wait, you aren't Tai and the others, you're not even Davis and the others."

"I am Davis Matron," I said, "and this is Atomicmon.We are on our way to Data Island to begin our destiny." 

I showed him my Digivice.

"Well ok," Whamon replied, "That is proof enough for me.Climb on!"

We jumped on Whamon and started out to Data Island.

"Destiny, here we come!" I yelled to the entire Digiworld.

** **


End file.
